Current automated biometric identification systems consist of BCDs and BPSs. As a result, the system interface for these systems requires N-to-N connectivity, typically with custom, proprietary code, which is both expensive and insecure.
In order to provide biometric records to backend systems for processing (e.g., matching, enrollment, new hire on-boarding, etc.), BCDs need to collect the biometrics, format all collected data into the appropriately formatted record, establish a connection with the backend system and transmit the record. If that record needs to be sent to multiple locations, the collection device user must individually initiate each transaction. Due to variations in the different formats, certain data points may need to be re-entered into different locations. The services which provide proper standards-based formatting are both expensive and proprietary. In addition, each BCD needs to have a custom connection component developed for each backend service to which it will need to connect, resulting in extensive throwaway development. Moreover, each connection must adhere to different security requirements which may overlap, differ, or even conflict with another connection's security requirements.
Today, a multitude of biometric hardware and software vendors provide proprietary biometric solutions for capture and matching of biometrics such as fingerprints, palm prints, iris, facial, and other measurable biological (anatomical or physiological) and behavioral characteristics that may be used for automated recognition. In many cases, the biometric devices meet some, but not all, of the various Department of Defense (DOD) and FBI standards for biometric capture and submission.
Thus, it is desirable to provide embodiments of a biometric data brokerage system and method for transfer of biometric records between BCDs and BPSs that are able to overcome the above disadvantages thereby eliminating, inter alia, the need for implementing costly, proprietary biometric record formatting software on capture devices.